


Incorrect Quotes

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Okay I know I missed Misha's birthday!- but!- to make up for it I took a bund of tumblr 'incorrect supernatural quotes' and extended them a little with my own add ins so this is basically just short crack ficsHope you enjoy!~





	Incorrect Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I missed Misha's birthday!- but!- to make up for it I took a bund of tumblr 'incorrect supernatural quotes' and extended them a little with my own add ins so this is basically just short crack fics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~

_Cas was in his bedroom staring blankly at a wall when he heard a loud ass yell coming from_ _Dean's_ _bedroom_

_Immediately he shot_ _up_ _and ran to the room flinging open the_ _door_ _he found_ _Dean_ _in his_ _pj's_ _lying on the bed "Dean?"_

_The hunter smiled at him "Can we cuddle?"_

_-_

_Sam and_ _were_ _bored and drunk,_ _Jack_ _and Cas_ _were_ _out visiting the_ _girls_ _and so Dean had the brilliant idea to get hammered_

_"This is going to_ _sound_ _like a terrible plan but hear me out" Sam said randomly and Dean shrugged "You had_ _me_ _at 'this is going to be a terrible plan'"_

_He sipped his 100th beer "What it is?"_

_Sam chuckled "You should ask Cas out"_

_Dean looked at his brother like he_ _had_ _two heads, "_ _We've_ _been married for five years Sammy"_

_Sam blinked "Oh"_

_And then he passed out_

_-_

_"What the H-E double hokey sticks are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam frantically search around the_ _library_ _"I lost my favourite book!"_

_Dean shrugged "_ _Can't_ _you just watch the movie version of it?"_

_Sam stopped_ _dead_ _in his tracks and stared at Dean, "Go back to hell"_

_"_ _It's_ _just_ _a book!"_

_Sam_ _gasped_ _"JUST A-"_

_~_

_"Dean what happened?" Cas asked later_ _that_ _day referring to a few small bruises on Dean, Dean sniffed "Nothing Cas"_

_"_ _Nothing_ _"_

_-_

_"Dean you need to calm down!"_

_Dean nodded weakly "Okay,_ _you're_ _right"_

_Cas raised his brow "_ _That's_ _an unusual phrase for you- did you just learn it?"_

_Sam laughed and high_ _fived_ _Cas "Nice"_

_"GUYS I'M STILL BLEEDING OUT!"_

_-_

_"Jack_ _what's_ _wrong?" Cas asked when Jack_ _came_ _home looking upset_

_"I accidentally_ _scratched_ _Dean's_ _car- how long do you think_ _I_ _have to live?"_

_"Ten" Cas said_

_Jack_ _frowned_ _"Ten what?"_

_"Nine"_

-

**(This one is actually a joke from the amazing world of gumball)**

_The_ _WiFi_ _was_ _out in the bunker and TFW 2.0 was going mad_

_So mad that they turned real life into the internet-_ _well_ _except for Sam because he has..books_

_Dean_ _was playing flappy_ _bird_ _on his imaginary_ _phone_ _when Sam walked into the_ _kitchen_ _one_ _morning_ _"Seriously Dean?" He said_ _scoffing_

_"Ssh-_ _I'm_ _almost_ _at a hundred!"_

_"Cas?!- Jack?!"_

_Castiel and Jack just shrugged, "Unbelievable" Jack_ _turned_ _his head and pointed his imaginary phone at Sam's bitchface "1 like"_

_"Okay you know what_ _I'm_ _blocking you-on everything" He_ _pulled_ _out his phone before realising that there was still no_ _WiFi_ _"How do you block people in real life?"_

_Dean's head shot up and he whispered to Cas and Jack "I suggest we leave before he figures_ _it_ _out"_

_-_

_Dean_ _scoffed_ _"_ _I'm_ _not_ _in love with Cas!-_ _that's_ _crazy Sam!"_

_"_ _I've_ _decided not_ _to_ _wear my contact lenses" Sam stood "_ _I've_ _seen enough_ _bullshit_ _already" He turned to walk out but his face met a wall "Ow fuck shit!"_

-

**_Last one, this one is just fluffy-_ ** **_I_ ** **_saw it on tumblr a while back, so I remember how it went down but this was the gist of it_ **

_Sam was in the kitchen working on his laptop early in the morning, when Mary walked in, she seemed upset as she started to make her breakfast "Mom?- are_ _you okay_ _?"_

_Mary nodded "Yeah,_ _I_ _just-_ _I_ _know_ _John_ _wasn't_ _great with you_ _guys_ _after_ _I_ _died_ _but_ _I_ _still loved him and.._ _I_ _was just wondering where my wedding ring was-_ _it's_ _stupid-"_

_Sam shook his head "No its not, Dean actually has your ring" He explained "_ _It's_ _okay_ _to miss him mom"_

_Mary raised a brow "Dean has it?"_

_Just then Dean walked into the_ _kitchen_ _in nothing but hotdog pants and a robe "Mornin'" He mumbled_

_"Dean, Sam_ _says_ _you have_ _my_ _wedding ring" Mary_ _told_ _him_ _and_ _Dean_ _nodded "Yeah_ _I_ _do- why?"_

_"I just_ _wanted_ _to_ _see it is all"_

_Dean shrugged "Okay" He said and y_ _elled_ _out_ _the_ _kitchen_ _door "Hey Cas mom wants to see your ring!"_

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> Fun Fact: Misha's real name is Dmitri Tippens Krushnic
> 
> ..let that sink in


End file.
